Diez Años
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: "Diez años habíanle demostrado a dos criaturas que los actos más insignificantes resultaban suficientes para demostrar el amor que sus almas compatibles se profesaban".


Siempre quise escribir algo de XXXHolic, pero supongo que me va mejor hablar de ellos y usarlos a ellos diez años después, cuando han alcanzado cierta madurez.

Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté al redactarlo.

**Título:** Diez Años  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic  
**Claim:** Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihirou**  
****Advertencia:** Ninguna

* * *

Diez años.

Todo comenzó hace diez años, todo cambió en esos diez años, y al mismo tiempo, todo sigue igual tras diez años.

Diez años.

Tiempo suficiente para cambiar, para pensar, para reflxionar, para esperar. Tiempo para madurar, para experimentar, para sentir y volver a pensar. Tiempo para comprender, para resignarse, para aceptar, para anhelar. Tiempo para obtener, para entregar, para confiar, para sentir...

Diez años fueron suficientes para transformar a Doumeki Shizuka en un experimentado profesor de apoyo; para averiguar mil y un datos acerca de aquel mundo al que fue botado por deseo propio; para compartir miradas, palabras, momentos y sentimientos con aquella persona; para cargar con la melancolía, la resignación, la impotencia y el dolor que se entremezclaban paradógicamente con el alivio, la alegría, la esperanza y la felicidad, convirtiéndolo en el més exquisito de los licores, con sabores dulces y amargos que nublan la mente y hechizan al paladar.

Diez años que le dieron una estructura fornida y firme, marcada por miles de cicatrices, todas y cada una en reflejo de las buenas y malas memorias vividas, cada una que contenían un poco de _'él'_. Marcas que unían sus destinos, tal como ese ojo suyo, o la sangre entremezclada que corría por las venas de ambos seres humanos.

Diez años que contribuyeron a que Watanuki Kimihiro madurara completamente, que le ofrecieron sabiduría bajo el precio de sangre y sacrificios; que le ayudaron a creer en los demás; que le encerraron en una preciosa jaula de oro y platino, donde sus contactos con el mundo exterior se limitaba a dos personas, ajenas a sus clientes o los espíritus que solían hacerle compañía.

Los mismos diez años en los que aceptó su condena con una sonrisa alegre por el bien de un deseo, por la felicidad de una persona querida, por un bien mayor; esos mismos diez años en los que los grilletes que se ceñían a su cuello y extremidades eran cada vez mas ligeros, haciendo que su existencia fuese más llevadera, pero no por ello, menos compleja.

Diez años en los que una mirada era suficiente para comunicarlo todo, para decirlo todo; en los que se acostumbraron a compartir la misma botella de alcohol en las noches de luna llena, donde rosaban sus dedos al alcanzar los vasos y utilizaban la misma pipa para despejar la tensión.

Diez años en silencio, con sus cuerpos apartados por una brecha inmensa e innamovible, irrompible; sufriendo la imposibilidad de un roce, de una caricia, de un beso o cientos de gemidos. Diez años de tortura consensual, de resignación bilateral.

Pero esos diez años les demostraron que la carne, aunque fuera motivo de devoción, anhelo y pecado, no era necesaria, al menos, no para ellos. Que las bolutas de humo entrelazadas por sus exhalaciones, los dedos enredados en busca de una botella, las miradas cómplices, los silencios cómodos; los susurros al oído en tono confidencial antes de observar la luna; los obsequios insignificantes y sin razón aparente o la comida ingerida silenciosamente a la hora del almuerzo, eran suficientes para ellos.

Diez años habíanle demostrado a dos criaturas que los actos más insignificantes resultaban lo suficientemente comunicativos para demostrar el amor que sus almas compatibles se profesaban secretamente.

...

Aunque diez años llenos de sueños morbosos, actos libidinosos y contactos físicos incesantes, entrelazados gracias a los poderes del mago, eran de gran ayuda para mantener el autocontrol en los límites establecidos.

* * *

Lleno de pleonasmos, ¿no? Pero bueno, esa fue la manera en la que comencé a pensarlo, supongo que la idea amerita el haber sido redactado de esa forma.

Espero que puedan decirme que les pareció a base de un review :3. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
